


Beetlejuice x Depressed reader

by SofiaElric



Category: Angst - Fandom, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Beetlejuice/depressedreader, Hurt/Comfort - Fandom, TWblood, TWcutting, beetlejuice/reader - Fandom, fluff.end
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaElric/pseuds/SofiaElric
Summary: This is a story where the reader cuts herself and Beetlejuice finds out and try’s to find out ways to help her if you guys want me to make more for the story I will!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING DONT READ IF YOU CUT, DONT LIKE READING THINGS WITH BLOOD OR STICHES!

I was laying in my bed with a curious ghost sitting at my bedside. I was reading a book and petting his head gently all of a sudden I look over at him and see that he is blushing and purring. I blush a little seeing this but then I get up out of my bed and start walking over to my bathroom "hey Beej I'm going to take a shower stay in here" I say looking at him. 

He looks over at me "aw come on babes can't I come in and watch you, you know that always makes me happy" I roll my eyes at his statement and close the door locking it I start to undress myself. Looking at myself in the mirror I felt a sense of disgust run through me as I look at the cuts that have been on my arms a lot of them being fresh. I took the razor blade from the cabinet and I start slashing at my arms carelessly I look at the results and thinking that I am satisfied with what I have done. I turn on the shower and get in, I put my arm under the water and hiss from the pain while I watch the blood go down the drain mesmerized by the site. I start to wash my hair and condition it soon after I turn off the shower and put the towel around me. I reach for the bandages and wrap my wound watching as the blood comes through it slowly but surely. 

I grab my hoodie and put it on as I then pull it down making sure it covers everything since I wasn't in the mood to wear pants I exit the bathroom and come face to face immediately with the demon I had a huge crush on. I blush greatly and yell at myself in my head to stop blushing and then I tell myself that he would never love me and I'm just not good enough for him. I look at him and notice that his hair is a normal shade of green with a hint of pink in it. I take his hand and bring him into my room with me, I lay him on the bed with me and wrap my arms around him nuzzling into him soon after I did he wrapped his arm around me keeping me close to him making sure that I felt nice and secure. 

I fell asleep soon after the cuddle session started as I was asleep Beetlejuice started to feel a moistness around where my arm was so he gently grasps my arm and looks at his side. He looked at it mortified he then looks at his side to make sure it wasn't one of his past injuries that had recently opened up. Seeing that it wasn't he gently pulls down my sleeve and looks at it seeing that my arm was drenched in blood he looks over at me and starts to shake me trying to wake me up. I wake up rubbing the sleep away from my eyes with one arm as I then look up to see that he is looking at my arm seeing that the blood gotten everywhere "babes" he spoke in a quiet worried whisper "what happen" I look down not making eye contact with him as he waits for my response. I try to think of an excuse to tell him but instead he speaks. "Babes do you cut" he asks in a low tone with a serious look on his face and his hair a dark shade of purple. He lifts my head up for me to look him in the eyes, but I look away from him not wanting to see the disappointment in his facial expression. 

He pulls me up and leads me to the bathroom. He sets me down so I am sitting with my arm out as there is blood still dripping from my arm. He washes his hands (that's how you know he's serious about this). He gently unwraps the bandage and looks at the cuts down my arm. His expression drops as his hair turns a dark purple to the point where it was almost black. He watches as the blood seeps out of your open wound. Soon enough he poofs away and comes back in a matter of seconds as he now has a first aid kit. He takes your arm and a wet towel and starts to dab at the blood that covers your arm he then sees several of the deep cuts on your skin making sure to note each of them he starts on the biggest one and starts to stitch it up. 

I look away from him the whole time he is doing this making sure I stay silent. I glance over at him quickly and notice how concentrated he is on making sure every wound on my arm is tended to I then see the shade of color that his hair is as I look away from him again. 

He speaks up while he's still tending to me "y/n I still don't understand how you could have done this to yourself. You should have known that I am hear for you no matter what, I would do absolutely anything for you just for you to feel like your the queen I see you as" he says as tears are forming in his eyes due to the mixed emotions he is feeling at this very moment, a mixture of frustration, sadness, and slight anger. I glance over at him with tears forming in my eyes. 

He finishes tending to my wound and washes off my arm to get the remaining blood off of it. He then looks into my eyes as he also has tears flowing down his face as he then speaks up "there's my beautiful girl finally looking at me" he smiles at me but then his smile turns serious. He take my chin and holds it gently. "Babes we really need to talk about this, this is very serious we need to talk about ways to make this stop. Babes I really want to help you but the only way that I can help you is if you are open to ideas in order to help you with this" he says starting into my eyes with a look of concern. 

I nod in response to confirm that I want him to help me with it. I speak up "I don't want to see a doctor about it though I'd rather not have that on my medical record could this just stay between me and you" he looks at me for a second then does a slight nod "but if I'm not enough to help you with this we are taking you to one even if I have to drag you" he says with a very serious and stern voice. I hesitatingly nod. "Good now I am going to take you to your bed so you can rest" he says confidently "we will talk about ways to help you when you wake up ok babes" he says to me in a gentle voice while kissing my forehead. 

I smile and blush at his action. "Hey Beej I have something to tell you real quick before I sleep" I say sheepishly. He looks over at me with curiosity and hums. "Beej I just want you to know that I have a crush on you and would like to be your girlfriend" I say now covering my face on how much I'm blushing but also not wanting to see his reaction. He uncovers my face as he looks into my eyes with a tender and loving look on his face his hair also being a vibrant shade of pink along with a little hue of blush appearing on his face. He kisses me gently on the lips and then lift me up bridal style and gently places me on my bed he the poofs away for a second and hands me his weighted blanket as he covers me with it. 

He kisses me on the lip and I kiss back as it starts slow and then becomes a passionate kiss full of love and affection. "By the way babes my answer to your confession is yes of course I'll be your boyfriend that would make me the happiest ghost in the afterlife" I smile and lift up the weighted blanket for him to enter the bed, he smiles at me and gets in and I wrap the blanket around us both. I hold him in my arms and kiss his forehead gently as I soon drift off into sleep with a slight smile on my face.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still put a trigger warning on this chapter I’m pretty sure there will be one on ever chapter so far. I hope you all like it.

It has been a couple of weeks since Beej has found out about my cuts so far I've been doing pretty good. I look at my arms and see the cuts are slowly healing and scaring over. But at the cost of my healing Beej has been very clingy recently almost like he doesn't trust me. He won't let me around the blades for shaving or anything that is sharp, instead he insists that he shaves my legs for me and to be honest I have let him do it. I will also let him cut the veggies and fruits for making my lunches. I just kiss him on the cheek when he does so that he will smile and enjoy himself while doing it. 

To be honest I have had urges to do it but I have been stopping myself this whole time trying to be good. I haven't told Beej either I just feel if I do I will just be bothering him especially since he's been trying his best to be supportive of me. 

I snuggle up to Beej and nuzzle into his chest. Noting that it is very soft I wrap my arms around him as a smile slowly carved it's way onto my face. I look up at him and watch him for a bit as he seems to be In thought. He looks down at me and smiles back at me, I go to kiss him on the cheek and then get back to being comfortable. I feel his arms wrap around me pretty tightly. I feel safe while he's around. I fall asleep due to the comfort that I am feeling with him holding me.

I wake up a few hours later to notice that he is no longer in bed with me. I think to myself 'maybe he had to do something' I get up from where I am and start to move to the kitchen. I look for some food but notice a note on the fridge saying "I will be back In a few hours need to take care of something" I just stare at the note for a minute. I haven't been alone in couple of weeks he's been here the whole time just to make sure I've been ok. I look down at the ground thinking to myself how much I have burdens my boyfriend. Tears start to roll down my face but I stop them soon after when I go to sit on the couch. I haven't eaten anything in the past few hours but right now I don't seem to care. To caught up in my own self pity I get up from the couch and start to look for a blade that I could use. I look in the highest cabinet the one Beej would use when he didn't want me getting to stuff since I can't reach it. I climb onto the counter and look inside the cabinet "hm nothing there" I say to myself. Then it clicks with me I go to one of my secret hiding spots that Beej doesn't know about. 

I go upstairs and head under my bed grabbing the loose floorboard as I lift it I find my secret stash of blades. I take one and head off to the bathroom. I look at my cut up arm and look at the stitch that he did for me I then notice most of my marks have healed up except for that one. I take the blade and cut gently at my arm wincing at the pain but also feeling relief wash over me from the feeling of the pain. It wasn't a very deep but at all so I just put a bandage over it trying to make it seem like it was an accidental cut like I fell. I go back under my bed and put the blade back where it was and cover it up with the floorboard. I come out from under my bed as Sit back down on my bed feeling satisfied with myself. 

I hear some noise come from down stairs so I head down to check it out. I see that Beej has grocery bags he sets them down on the table. I wave at him and he smiles "I see your awake so did you just wake up or have you been up" he says looking at me up and down. I smile and say "I've been up for maybe a half an hour" a since of guilt washes over me as I remember what I just did I mask it with the smile I have on "I did end up falling and cut my arm a little bit I seems to be fine I bandaged it up" I say with the same smile on my face. He walks up to me and looks at my arm seeing that it is a little dirty. Probably from the "fall" he kisses me on the cheek and continues to put some stuff away for me I walk up to him and start to help him put some of the things away. 

We finish putting the groceries away and I sit on the couch and pat the spot next to me he sits down next to me. I put on a horror movie and watch it with him nuzzling into the crook of his neck. I look up at him and see him plotting something. He looks down at me with a mischievous look in his eyes and a evil smile. He then starts to tickle me, I laugh really kicking trying to squirm away but he grew extra limbs to hold me down. I start to cry from laughing so hard he then stops because he hears the doorbell ring. 

I go over to the door to open it and look up and see my mom and stepdad at the door. I looks at them shocked "Mom, (stepdads name is Sean in this story) Sean what are you doing here" I say. My mom pushes through me to get into my house as she looks around and sees Beej sitting on the couch "y/n who is this" she says with a look that says you can do so much better. I look up at her nervous as I turn towards Sean to see that he is also looking at him in a very judgmental way. Having both parents in the house I then say "what are you guys doing here you never texted or called to tell me you were coming" I say looking at them like why are you here you came at the worst time "we came to check out how you are doing and we are also going to spend the night over here so we can spend time with you" I look at them with shock "you could have called first" I say with an annoyed tone of voice. Sean chimes in before my mom can speak "hey don't give you mom attitude we tried to call you a few nights ago but you wouldn't answer" I look at my phone and see no missed calls "well my phone never received those calls" it would have been nice to get a little heads up before though" I say in a quiet time trying not to anger or start a lecture from Sean. 

My mom goes back into the conversation "so who is this young man" she says eyeing him up and down. I see her doing this "he's my boyfriend betelgeuse he's named after the tenth brightest star in the sky" I say with a huge smile on my face. He stares at me in shock and blushes with his hair turning a little shade of pink. Soon after the shock subsided from him he has a sofia smile appear on his face. I look over back at my mom "so why exactly are you spending the night here at my house it's not entirely prepared" I say staring at them. My mom glances over at me and then starts to unpack her suitcase "we are here to make sure you are doing ok with the whole living alone thing since this is all new for you" she says looking into my eyes. I roll my eyes and lead them upstairs and take them to there room "oh yeah by the way Beej is staying with us" I say closing the door behind them and walking into my room.


	3. Part three

I walk out of the room and close the door, walking over to my room to go lay down on my bed "Ughhh why did they have to come, this is the worst" I say looking at the ceiling. Beej hovers above me and then turns his body to face me while he looks at me he's kicking his feet like a little school girl talking on the phone. "Hey babes are you doing ok" he says with concern in his voice. I grab him pulling him down on top of me into a hug "Yeah I'm fine I may be a little stressed out though with them staying so just be patient with me if that's alright? because to be honest I feel they aren't staying for just a day" I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He pulls back from the hug and whispers to me "I will be, don't worry" I get up from my bed after having a dramatic moment. I take Beetlejuices hand and lead him down stairs. I go to the kitchen and start to makes some food for everyone to enjoy since it looks like everyone in the house hasn't eaten. I grab a pot out of the cupboard, put some water in it, and place it on the skillet. I turn on the skillet and start to boil water, I also take out a can of marinara and put it in a pan, placing it on the burner. I start to season the sauce with Italian spice, Basil, and brown sugar. After that I mix the pan making sure the sauce is put up to temperature. I see that the water is now at a rolling boil so, I grab the noodles above me and dump them in the pot. I set a timer for 9 minutes so I can test the noodles when it goes off. I go over and lay on the couch pretending to be a corpse I giggle a little at how stupid I am as I sit up like a normal human being. I look over to see Beej still in the kitchen watching the water boil down the noodles. Soon I hear the timer go off. I grab the strainer, taking the pot of noodles. I pour the noodles into the sink, when I hear Sean and my mom come downstairs. Sean speaks in a loud tone "What are you doing" when he said that I burned my hand on the water and dropped the pot into the sink. I hiss in pain gripping my hand. I look at my hand to see it start to blister from the heat. I speak in a pained voice "Yo Beej can you get me an ice pack please" I say glaring at Sean from him distracting me from what I was doing. I take the ice pack from him and put it in my hand "Can you also finish pouring the noodles into the strainer if the noodles didn't already fall out from me dropping it" I then turn to my family, my mom looking at me with concern and Sean gives me a smartass remark "You should have been paying more attention to what you were doing don't glare at me for you mistake" I roll my eyes and just head upstairs so I can get away from everyone "Hey Beej you can bring the food up here? I'll be eating in my room you can stay and socialize with them if you want" I say closing my door. I take the ice pack off the wound and look at it seeing that the blister has gone down a little from the burn. I go under my bed and take a razor and twirl it in my hand contemplating if I should do it now or not. I put the blade under my pillow as I hear the door start to open. I see Beej with two bowls of spaghetti, he sits down on my bed next to me and hands me some spaghetti along with a thing of garlic bread. I happily take the garlic bread and start to munch on it slowly. I hear a knock on the door I get up with a groan opening the door seeing that it's my mom "I just came to say sorry for how Sean acted down there you know how he can be" she says looking at me with clear embarrassment in her eyes. "Yeah I know I just wish he was a little more considerate about what I am doing like if I'm holding a hot object I don't want to be startled by a loud booming voice, he can see that I am obviously doing something and then he tries to blame me for messing up when he's the one who caused it" My mom looks at me with an understanding and sympathetic look in her eyes. I go in and hug her "Mom just know I'm not mad at you I'm just frustrated at the situation I wasn't expecting anyone to come over may I please have some time to unwind?” I say looking away from her. She nods and get out of my room. "I love you y/n" I look over at her and smile "I love you too" she leaves the room and I'm now left in my room with Beetlejuice. He looks at me saying nothing. "Do you want me to scare them out of here" he asks looking at me with mischievous excitement. I look towards him "Naw I'll just suffer through it plus I don't want them to start hating you especially since they know you exist" I smile at him kissing him on the cheek. "But if they stay here for more than a week I will consider the offer of that" I giggle


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting downstairs watching tv sitting in Beej's lap. I look over at him and smile kissing him on the cheek. At the moment it is 11 O'clock at night so that means my parents are asleep. I turn my body a little and wrap my arms around him. I notice that his hair has turned a light shade of purple. "Hey Beej are you doing alright" I ask him in a gentle voice of concern. He smiles at me his hair still purple trying to hide the fact that there was something up with him "yeah I'm fine y/n why you ask" I just nod trying not to prod at his issues at the moment. I nuzzle into his neck and start to lay us down on the couch. I pet his head hearing him pur from the action. I soon fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me. 

A few hours of sleeping I feel Beej shifting as he was asleep and wake up. I turn my body to look at him and he had a pained look on his face. Worried I wiggle him hoping to wake him up, luckily I was successful. He sits up and looks at me with tears forming in his eyes. I sit up and hug him tightly rubbing circles on his back. "Shhhh I got you I'm not going to leave you" I say in a quiet gentle tone. Feeling his cries soften I pull back from the hug. Looking into his eyes I say "you can tell me what the dream was about if you want" He stares at me for a second and nods at this. He starts to explain the dream to me "I dreamt that you killed yourself and my mother took your soul and I was never able to see you again" he says with his body trembling. I rub circles on his back trying to calm him down. "I wasn't able to do anything about it either... My mom she took away my powers so she could take you from me" he says in a quiet tone "a-and then I think to myself if that ever happen I would never be able to forgive myself and I would be alone again" 

I waited for him to finish speaking and look into his eyes "Beej listen I won't leave you and I will never let that happen even when I die I will stay yours no matter what" I say having a small smile and a slight blush for what I just said. I kiss his cheek and reach beside me to grab him a tissue. He blows his nose as I then throw the tissue in the trash can next to the couch. I look into this eyes as my hands rest on his cheeks now "I love you so much that you would never believe" he smiles at my words and let's out a chuckle "I love you to baby girl" he grabs onto my hip and pulls me close to him as he peppers me with kisses all over my face. I giggle at this action happily. 

I look at the clock it's about 3 am by now so I start to head upstairs "babes where are you going" he says with curiosity. "I'm going to get ready for bed because when my parents are around I don't like them knowing exactly how late I get up in the morning. I don't want them to think I'm a dead beat person like they already do" I say. I head upstairs with Beej following behind me. I get ready for bed and lay down I reach under my pillow and hide the razor under the mattress. Beej walks into the room and lays next to me wrapping his arms around me I turn off my lamp and doze off into sleep. 

Time skip to morning

I wake up at 11 I smile to myself making this a personal victory that I didn't sleep in till 12 I look over to see Beej is still sleeping so I get up quietly making sure to not wake him. I head downstairs seeing my parents down there watching tv. My mom is eating the cereal and Sean is eating some string cheese. I look at Sean wondering where he got the cheese from. I look in my fridge and grab out the left over spaghetti and start to microwave it. I walk over to my parents and sit down next to them. "Good morning" I say to them casually. "Good morning" Sean says looking at the tv. My mom looks over at me and asks "so where's your boyfriend shouldn't he be up by now" she says with a hint of curiosity. I turn to her and respond "yeah he usually would be but I'm going to let him sleep in today" I say with a smile thinking about how cute he looked sleeping. 

I hear Beej start heading down stairs "n/n why did you leave I was comfy with you" he says in a whiny voice. My whole face turns red at these words as I turn to see my parents looking at me. My eyes go big "the reason I left is because I needed to get up and not be lazy today I need to be productive" I say staring at him I then approach him and whisper in his ear "it's because I needed to get up or else my parents will think that I am a lazy person who has no life and they generally yell at me if I don't get up at a decent time" he then nods in understanding. He sticks his hands in his pocket and sits next to Sean. I walk back to the kitchen and take my spaghetti out of the microwave. I sit down on the couch next to my mom and eat my spaghet. My moms phone rings and she answers it I examine her face while she talks on the phone. I see her face drop from what she is hearing I stare at her worried of what she is hearing at the moment. She hangs up the phone looking like she was about to cry. I speak up "so what was that about" I say leaning back into my seat and putting my feet in the table in front of me. She looks at me for a second and speaks up "y/n we need to talk in private"


	5. Part 5

I go up stairs with my mom and head into my room with her and she sits me down on my bed "y/n your grandpa Larry has two months to live" she says with tears rolling down her face. I hug her tightly as she cries on my shoulder. I show no emotion from the news she just gave to me. "Y/n how are you doing with the news" she says looking me in the eyes with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Sorry to say this but he never tried to get close with me and Jessica so I never really thought much about his being alive or living" I say with a pure amount of bluntness. "But I'll be there for you with this you can call me any time you need to" she stares at me baffled by my words. She then speaks in a stern tone "he's your grandfather you should care more about him" she says pointing at me from frustration "well as far as I know he never tried to get close with me or Jessica so why should I care so far the only grandfather I have is your stepdad" I say in annoyance. I look up at her as she is on the verge of tears again as she runs out of my room. I cuss to myself thinking about Sean's reaction to me talking like that about her dad. 

I open the door to my room and see Beej standing in my door way. He enters the room and approaches me "so what exactly was that about" he says looking at me with a weirded out look from him seeing me mom exit the room crying. I look at him for a second "my mom told me that my grandpa Larry is dying" I tell him with a dry tone in my voice. He give me a concerned look "so are you going to be alright" he asks questioningly. I roll my eyes "yes I'll be alright" I say with an annoyed tone in my voice. He speaks again "ok you don't have to be so bitchy with me I was just wondering if you would be alright" he says looking kinda offended by my tone. I stare at him surprised that he said I sounded bitchy "I'm sorry Beej it's just i feel I know how this is going to turn out in complete disaster" I say with my finger squeezing the bridge of my nose. He comes over and puts his hand on my back "so I'm guessing your probably going to be stressed out for a while" he says pulling me into his lap. "Yeah I probably will just bear with me while it lasts" I say sighing. I wrap my arms around him kissing him gently. He smiles in response and pulls me in for another kiss this time a little more rough of a kiss. 

The next thing I know is I hear a knock on my door I get off of Beejs lap and sit up straight saying "it's open" Sean walk into my room. He approaches me with a stern look on his face. "You know you made your mother cry with that you said right" he say waiting for a response from me. I look at him with a dead pan stare trying not to let emotions spill out from the pure panic feeling that I am having at this moment. I shake my head no at him. “Well your mom is downstairs crying because of you being so insensitive towards this situation” I stare at him with a glare now “maybe I wouldn’t be so insensitive if she didn’t try to shove her feelings down my throat and saying I should feel the same way even though I don’t” I say coldly. He stares at me annoyed at this point. He gets closer to me now and points his finger at me. “Well I’m going to have to do damage control because of you and your sister won’t even answer her phone so she could know what’s going on but she doesn’t care enough to even call your mom back” I am back to my deadpan stare now as I sit down preparing for a longer lecture to start happening. But instead he leaves the room in a huff. I look at my door way and think ‘oh my god did I really just get off the hook there’ 

The next thing I know is that I hear the door next to my room open and hear stuff rustling around in there I take a look in there and see Sean packing the bags that they have brought here. I look over to him “what you doing” I ask in curiosity. “Getting ready to leave since you caused your mother to cry we are leaving early so we can go see her dad” he says with an annoyed tone in his voice. “Oh” I say staring at the ground starting to feel like crap for making my mom cry like that causing them to leave even if I didn’t want them here anyways. I leave the room and head downstairs to see my mom taking some of her things and putting them into her purse. “I hear you guys I leaving early” I say in a quiet for auditable tone. “Yeah we are leaving to go see my dad” my mom says adjusting her purse on her shoulder. I look at her eyes and see some of her mascara has run from her crying. I look down “you know mom I sorry how I said things earlier” I say apologetically. She turns to me “it’s to late to take back what you have said what been said has been said let’s leave it at that for now I’ll forgive you when I’m ready but not right now” she says in a strict stern voice. “Ok” is all I manage to say. 

I hug her goodbye and head into my room again plopping my head into my pillow. Beej lays next to me patting my head “are you alright n/n” he’s says in a gentle tone. I turn my head to look at him but still sprawled out on the bed. “I’ll be fine beetleboy” I say in a cute tone trying to hide my true emotions. He stares into my eyes seeing no emotions at the time so he just sets my head in his lap and pets my hair for a bit.


	6. Chapter six

I get up from my bed and look over to see Beej staring at me "Good morning sweet cakes" he says with a smile on his face. I smile at the nickname he just came up with. "Good morning beebleboy" I say giggling to myself as he gives me a look like what the fuck. I roll out of bed and start to get ready for my day.i hear the bed covers shift as Beej is starting to get up. I turn to him seeing him stretch. I then start to remember what happen yesterday. "Hey Beej" I say looking to him with a look of distress. He turns to look at me seeing my face getting a look of worry. "Did what happen yesterday actually happen" I say in a quiet tone. He looks at me understanding what I am processing. "Yes yesterday did happen but look at the bright side you now have the house to yourself" he says with a slight smile. "I didn't want things to end badly though" I groan to myself. Beej looks at me while getting up "well the things that happen happen your parents are just going through something right now I think they will understand when things start to blow over" he says trying to let what he just said to me sink in. I sigh and shrug "things will only get worse from here is what it seems like" I say quietly to myself. He turns and looks at me shocked from what I said "babe what makes you say that" he says. “Well my grandfather is dying so let’s be honest how are things going to get better anytime soon since he’s dying my mom is probably not going to call me or care about anyone but herself and her dad for right now so I have nothing right now to say things will probably blow over in a few months but before that will happen my mom is going to stay pissed at me till he passes so yeah I don’t really see how things will get any better any time soon when it comes to the relationship with my parents” I say in a huge rant trying to stop tears from falling in my eyes at the broken relationship crumbling before me. Beej sits next to me patting my back gently. “Babe I know things are hard for right now but trust me things will get better eventually just give it a little time can you do that for me love” he says in a soft comforting tone. I lean resting my head against him gently relaxing as I nod my head. “Good now do you want me to get you some ice cream and put on some anime” I smile at his suggestion and nod laying back into bed putting the covers back on me. He kisses my forehead before leaving to get some ice cream and my anime dvds. I take out the blade that I have real quickly as I head into the bathroom and start to slice my arm telling myself that I am a terrible person for hurting my family relationship and that I shouldn’t even exist since I just make everything worse for everyone around me. I look at my arm seeing blood form as I wrap my arm thick in bandages so the blood won’t seep through. I change my clothes into a hoodie and some sweatpants and lay back down in bed waiting for beej to return with the things.

A few minutes later I see he has some cotton candy ice cream and has two of my favorite anime’s with him. He smiles at me as he hands me the ice cream and holds up the two discs “choose” he says smiling at me. I point at F/A. He takes the disc and puts it into the DVD player while laying back in bed with me with one arm behind my head. I take a bite out of my ice cream realizing that he put butterscotch syrup onto my food. I smile and kiss him on the cheek satisfied with the food I have as I lay back and watch the anime. 

Authors Note   
I’m sorry my children that I have been gone for a while I have just started college and got a new job. So, I’ve been very busy when I came to writing this. I will try to continue this so please don’t give up on me. Sorry this is a short chapter I have also had writers block for a while as well I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways I love you all my ice crystals.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more to this story I will make more leave a comment below if you want more of it. It will make me inspired, plus I already have a few ideas to continue so leave a comment if you want more or just like the story! Lots of love to you guys! I love you my little ice crystals!


End file.
